


Homesick

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, But in all seriousness, But it gets...okay, But more of a family feel good fic, Happy Birthday Lance!!!, Lance-centric, No Romance, Our little boy, Pulls up the little boy meme, There is a bit of Klance if you squint, he deserves the world, this is a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Happy birthday Lance!*Who's getting hyped for season 7? I know I am!*





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P italics.  
> Guess we'll have to live without them.

How long has it been?

When was the last time he breathed in the scent of earth?

When did he last see his family in Cuba?

Stepping out of the blue lion, Lance faced many questions that he didn't know were coming. But he knew one thing:

He wasn't ready.

He watched as Pidge reunited with her family. She had her brother and her father now, thankfully.

Then there was Shiro, who was ambushed by a man, Adam, who also hugged Keith. Even Shiro had someone back on earth.

And Hunk, his buddy, his best friend, his family was contacted by the Holts, so they arrived at the Garrison a little while ago. His father, mother, and little sister Mia, were all there to hug him once he arrived.

Heck, Keith was guiding Krolia around the campus, reminiscing when she had met his father. Coran had Allura, and they both got to know Romelle a bit more, all while discovering a new planet with different cultures.

And then there was Lance. He had nobody. His family too far away and too big to come. It's not like they would come anyways.

There it was. The self-doubt, self-worth, self-everything. He had to put that aside, he had to put the thoughts of his family aside. They had a war to win right now and they need him. No they don't. No, they don't. But he wasn't going to let them down. Never in a million decaphoebs. Years. Oops, common mistake.

And that's where he was, looking as gloomy as ever, sitting on his former bed at the Garrison. Nothing was touched, during their departure. All of his stuff was still here, all of his memories, all of his...pictures. He got out of his trance to grab the old picture of his family, on his night-stand where he left it. Wiping the frame with his hoodie sleeve, he could clearly see the faces of everyone. From his grandmother to his youngest brother. He looked longingly at it, for what must have been a long time, because he didn't notice when Keith came to get him.

"Lance, supper's ready. We're all waiting for y-" He cut himself off when he caught the faraway look in his eyes.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just..okay, let's go-"

"Is that your family?"

The question took him off guard, but leave it to Keith to be curious.

"Yeah."

"You must miss them."

"I do," he whispered.

"Then go see them."

What?

"What? I can't leave you guys here alone, I-"

Keith placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture Lance had done to him before. "Everyone here has someone to talk to. To reunite with. I know how it feels to be...well, the 'loner' and I know that it's lonely. It's been three years, Lance. Three long years. They must miss you too, and a couple days of bonding won't hurt, especially if..."

If it's goodbye. If we lose against the Galra. If humanity get destroyed.

"Yeah," he gave a weak smile, "thanks Keith. That means a lot."

They were having another bonding moment, that Lance will actually remember this time, until Pidge came in.

"What are you two lovebirds doing that's taking so long?"

"Pidge!" Keith hissed.

"Pidge, I can go see my family. I get to go talk to them. Is this how you felt when you went looking for yours?"

Pidge's smirk became a real smile. "You bet. And I bet that they will be super happy to see you. So what are you still doing here?! Let's get you to the airport!"

"Wouldn't using the lions be faster?"

"...true."

And so there they were, Hunk, Pidge, Keith and him, all crammed in the green lion, as Pidge guided them to Cuba. Once there, he recognized all of the familiar lakes and historical monuments.

"Welcome to Cuba," he breathed.

"So where shall we let you off."

"Hm? Over there is fine," he pointed to a park he used to visit all the time.

"Alright. Remember, you have three days. On Tuesday we're coming back to get you at the same spot. You have your phone, yes?"

"Yeah. Thanks again, Pidge, everyone. I can't believe we-we're really back home," he sobbed.

"Aw, this calls for a group hug!" Insisted Hunk. And they did hug, as if it really was goodbye.

...

Walking down his old neighborhood, he noticed something different. There were happy birthday signs all over, with the color blue popping out the most. He wondered who's birthday it was and why it was so important. There were posters and banners with things written like, "We miss you," or "Rest in peace," that made him wonder if the mystery person was dead. Wow, he had missed a lot while he was gone.

He passed the houses one by one. 41...43...45...until finally, 47.

He was here. But his house..his house was different. It didn't have banners, posters, or happy birthday signs. There were pictures, and not just of his family, but of him, specifically. Him at his fourth birthday when he had gotten cake all over his older sister Veronica, him at his sixth grade graduation ceremony, him with his first braces, him holding his newborn baby brother, him with his acceptance letter from the Garrison. And that's when it clicked. Oh. Oh. It was his birthday. Living in space did teach him that there wasn't much time for celebration or anything of the sort. Three years ago, he would be counting down the days until his birthday, but in space, he was counting down the days until he would come back to earth. Come back to his family.

And so he took steps, small ones, up to the front door of his house. He knocked three times. Three years.

This is it.

He can hear footsteps approaching.

How will they react when they see him?

The door knob turns.

How much has changed?

The door opens to reveal his older sister with a baby at her hip.

Suddenly, the rush and excitement and nervousness all came at once, and tears sprung in his eyes.

"Yes, how can I-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of him.

He never knew that he was really-

"Lance."

-Homesick.

"Hi."

...

Happy birthday Lance!

*Yes, his older sister did name her child Lance.*

Hope you liked it :)


End file.
